It's The Little Things That Count
by BookWormQween
Summary: Harry Potter is hiding something from everyone including himself. An ancient being has grown tired of the abuse rained down on this one child and decides to do something about it. *May contain spoilers from books/movies and rating may go up.* Weasley/ Dumbledore/ OC bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling has that wonderful honor. But I do own this story line? I think. Yeah.

Chapter One: Betrayal

As young Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, ran into the Chamber of Secrets, he stopped when he spotted Ginny Weasley lying pale and motionless on the cold stone floor in front of a rather large obnoxious statue of who he assumed was Salazar Slytherin. "Ginny!" Harry breathed, horror and shock and just a smidgen of anger coloring his tone. A small part of him was chuckling darkly at Ginny's current state.

_She should have left that damn diary alone,_ said Harry's dark side, _didn't her Pureblooded Daddy warn ALL of his children not to talk to inanimate objects unless he'd seen it and checked it for dangerous_ _spells? Of course he did. In fact—_

Before dark Harry could finish he was interrupted by Tom Riddle's smooth baritone. "She won't wake." Riddle said softly. Harry clutched his wand tighter in his hand, he couldn't let go, it'd be suicide.

"Tom you have to help me! There's a Basilisk somewhere in the castle-!" He was cut off once again by Riddle.

"It won't come until it's called." He said disinterested. Instead Riddle was eying Harry's wand, quickly thinking up a way to get said wand out of Potter's grasp. "I know a few spells that could possibly help her until she is within a well-trained healers care."

Quite suddenly Harry blacked out but he caught his own voice, deeper and darker than before whisper chillingly to Riddle:

"_**So, you think you can take my possessions away without my consent?"**_ The last thing he heard was the same dark chuckling from his mind earlier.

* * *

"—what do you suppose went on down there then Albus?!" Came the Minister for Magic's, Cornelius Fudge, barely contained angry whisper. Harry perked up immediately thinking of all the unknown knowledge that was being passed between Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and Minister Fudge. He stayed perfectly still, making sure to keep his breathing even with "sleep".

"Cornelius what I say is true! Mr. Potter and Miss. Weasley were both found in the dungeons brewing a highly addictive, dangerous, and unstable, not to mention Level 6 in Illegal Potions. That's higher than Amortentia!" Dumbledore was steadily getting even angrier by the minute. If Fudge didn't stop asking these questions he was going to lash out.

While Dumbledore attempted to calm himself, Harry was doing the same. _I DIDN'T DO THAT! _He roared in his mind. He was so busy restraining himself from lashing out at both adults in the room he didn't notice the dark chuckling echoing chilling in his mind. It was as if it wanted to be released vocally, to echo around the room hauntingly until not a single soul remained to hear it, but it would forever pound inside the minds of those who left until they released the same evil laughter.

Eventually Harry felt the same blackness from the Chamber wrap around his mind quicker than before. Again, before he blacked out Harry heard that same chilling voice speak to him.

"_**Don't worry Harry. I'll make sure that we don't get hurt ever again…"**_ The voice—no Harry's voice—trailed off, pure determination coloring his tone.

For the second time in two days Harry Potter's emerald green eyes drifted shut and Daemon's bright yellow eyes blinked open slowly while a satisfied smirk fell on his face. "_**Let the games begin."**_ A barely controlled cackle echoed around the room loudly.

* * *

The following morning, Harry woke up to the sound of absolute chaos.

"Where have the mandrakes gone Pomona!?" Harry heard the school healer, Madame Pomfrey, scream worriedly. "Without it we have nothing to reverse the petrification!" She continued to rave about until she noticed he was awake. Hurrying over to his side she cast a few diagnostic spells to check his body and magic for any worsening damage. "How are you feeling dear?" Pomfrey asked him softly.

"I'm fine Madame Pomfrey. How's Hermione?" Harry was anxious, what if Hermione was stuck petrified forever?

Pomfrey looked at the boy in front of her. Dirty, messy black hair surrounded a pale, thin face with worried emerald green eyes. The Boy-Who-Lived was on the short side and often looked afraid whenever it was loud (Why was that? Poppy wondered). Overall he was rather harmless-looking and he never harmed another student before so why was Albus sending the boy away?

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter; it seems that someone sabotaged the potion. We have to wait before attempting to make another batch." (It'll probably take months to redo everything!)" Your wounds are healing up quite nicely Potter; soon you'll be heading out though regardless of whether or not you're healing correctly. The Headmaster is quite adamant about his decision." She then smiled warmly at him handed him a potion. "Take this before you leave, it will help with the pain." It then hit Harry _she doesn't know. _He could tell just by the look in her eyes, don't ask him how because he didn't know how, he just knew.

Harry smiled back and said,"Thanks Madame Pomfrey, can I go to lunch now?" _What about your little firstie girlfriend? _Harry startled himself and asked Madame Pomfrey about Ginny.

"She only had a few cuts on her face, other than that she's fine. In fact she's on her way to the Great Hall now. If you run you might catch her." She ended the conversation with a wink and Harry blushed crimson. Thanking her again and leaving her to Professor Sprout, he took off down the empty corridors searching for Ginny.

He found her 6 minutes later making her way down a set of spinning stairs. Harry jumped on the stairs before they could change and walked carefully over to Ginny. "Ginny!" He whispered loudly next to her shoulder. She jumped and opened her mouth to scream but Harry covered her mouth with his hand. "Calm down Ginny! It's just me Harry! Now I need you to answer a few questions about what happened down in the," he lowered his voice," Chamber of Secrets. OK?" She paused for a moment before nodding her head." Great!" Harry said brightly, "Now turn around slowly so we can face to face." Ginny did as she was told and Harry removed his hand. "When did you wake up in the Chamber?" He was curious. Also if she saw what happened to him maybe she could tell him.

After a minute or two she answered. "I woke up when I heard this voice," at Harry's eager nodding she explained, "It was—it sounded like, like I did something wrong and he was- he was going to hurt me. I wanted to close my eyes but it was like someone, or something was forcing me to sit up, watch and listen." She stuttered and shivered, like she was remembering whatever it was that made her watch and listen." I saw you Harry, except you had bright yellow eyes instead of your green ones. You were talking to Tom—Riddle I mean, and you were saying he took something from you and that you wanted it back. For some reason Riddle was scared out of his wits! He was acting as though you were his greatest fear come to life!"

Here she sounded excited at the memory of Tom Riddle's fear. Ginny shook her head and cleared her throat before continuing with her recollection of the events." They both looked like they had forgotten I was even there and I wasn't about to remind them so I just continued to watch them. Then To—Riddle lit up like the Floo! He just started to burn but there wasn't any blood or ashes, not even the diary survived! And you just started to laugh really loudly like you were so happy you couldn't control yourself and I guess it was contagious so I started laughing just as loudly." She sighed happily, "when we were both done laughing you looked me straight in the eye and after a few seconds you smiled and held out your hand for me. I took it, he pulled me up, we started talking, we went down to the dungeons and I didn't mind but you," at the word 'you' she pointed her finger at Harry and narrowed her eyes at him, trying to figure him out. "You started acting all paranoid and stuff and you started growling and hissing at something in the dark."

She peered up at him curiously and said in a small voice, "You passed out and I felt something come over me, something that made me want to sleep. I couldn't fight it so I fell asleep and then I woke up in the Hospital Wing."

Harry let go of her completely and contemplated her story about what happened. There, in the back of his mind, was a hatred that burned brightly for Albus Dumbledore that made him suspect that he did was the cause of his fainting and Ginny's unwelcome sleep.

They reached the Great Hall and stalled at the shadows of the open entrance. "Do you want me to go first, Ginny?" He looked at her with worry in his eyes.

"No, we'll walk in together, how about that deal breaker?" She threw back casually, as if she'd faced an absolutely silent Great Hall when she walked in plenty of times before.

_**A false front, **_came the unexpected reply from the dark of his mind. Before he could reply Ginny grabbed his right hand and almost dragged him through the doors. He would have laughed at her had he not been met by his best mate Ron Weasley's, brother to Ginny Weasley, poorly attempted right hook to the face. A particularly nasty, deep cut opened and began to bleed. Beside him Ginny gave a horrified shriek and pushed Harry out of the way of her brother's horrible hits, only to get hit on her right side. All was quiet as she dropped to the floor next to him, holding her possibly bruised side. Minerva McGonagall looked as though she were going to murder all of the students who dared laugh at the young Weasley girls pain.

Albus Dumbledore stood and with a wave of his wand and 10 official looking people appeared brandishing their wands at the duo. "It is with great sorrow that I inform you, Harry Potter and Ginerva Weasley will not be returning to any magical school nor will they return to their homes." His voice bounced off the walls easily and not even whispers broke out at his statement. "They will unfortunately be spending 15 life sentences in Azkaban, the Wizarding Prison." He then sat down with a clap of his hands to start the feast and motioned for the official people to do their jobs.

Harry was strangely calm while Ginny was beside herself with fear and spreading hysteria. She was prepared to bolt when she noticed he was just sitting there smirking at her. She blushed redder than a tomato and tried to calm herself down while the Ministry Aurors bound their wrists together with a magical binding restraint.

Before the Aurors apparated to Azkaban there were insults, food, drinks, and other objects thrown at her and Harry.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE:

So what do you think? Good or bad? Review please, constructive flames are appreciated thank you!

==BookWormQween==


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! Thanks for the reviews guys! Anyways to clear up a few things:

Harry and Ginny are sent to Azkaban under the guise that they were brewing a dangerous potion instead of it being that they opened the Chamber.

Dumbledore doesn't want Harry to be happy so he comes up with a plan that you'll be hearing more about.

To Kimojuno they were sent to Azkaban in the Great Hall because the Aurors are under the Impression that Harry and Ginny are dark so the Aurors want to avoid them as much as possible so nothing can happen to them.

Neither Harry nor Ginny will be receiving a trial, they will be sent straight to Azkaban on the same floor as captured Death Eaters and Sirius Black. Harry doesn't know that Sirius "betrayed" him and his parents to Voldemort. He also doesn't know that Tom Riddle is Voldemort and neither does Ginny.

I hope that cleared up any confusion that you may have so if you're still confused just PM me and I'll answer as soon as I'm able. So enough of my drivel, on with the story!

DISCLAIMER: I own only the plot in which I weave my story together, J.K Rowling has the pleasure of owning and creating the Potterverse.

* * *

Chapter 2: Safe At Last

After they apparated from the Great Hall to a boat alongside the dangerous waters of Azkaban Island. They travelled mostly in silence, the wind being the only thing (aside from Harry's snickers) that penetrated the silence. After what felt like hours, when it was really only half of that, they arrived on the Shore of Azkaban Island, standing in front of Azkaban prison.

A horrible cold feeling came over Harry, he could hear a woman screaming in the distance, could hear a high pitched laugh before an unfamiliar spell was fired "_Avada Kadavra!" Suddenly he was falling, falling, falling. As he woke an urge to cry enraptured him and he waited for someone to come to him, to help him. Instead, he saw a man, or what had the shape of a man, standing over him and his crib. The man had flashing ruby eyes and was unnaturally tall. His face was covered by a black hood but Harry wasn't looking at the man's face, rather_, _he was staring at the woman's crumpled form in front of his crib._

_Her red hair was getting duller and duller by the second, for some reason he started to feel tears rolling down his chubby cheeks and was about to start sobbing and hiccupping uncontrollably when the man pressed his white, bone-like wand into his forehead. _

"_How…" The man searched for a word, "disgusting." He sneered at the child, ruby red eyes narrowing into slits. "You are the one prophesied to defeat me?" The sneering man shook his head lightly and pressed his wand into Harry's forehead harder. "No, this cannot happen, I won't allow it. You'll be with your dear mudblood mother soon, Harry." Pause. "_Avada Kadavra!" The man hissed.

"HARRY!? Harry are you alright?!" Ginny's frantic voice followed by several loud voices screaming and shouting roused him from his nightmare.

"No one cares!" Screeched a grating female voice.

"Just sit and rot!" Screamed a second, though less ear shattering and male.

"Shuddap! All of ya's is givin me a headitch!" A somewhat familiar voice made Harry try to sit up to see who it was. He almost fell back and would've gotten a concussion had it not been for Ginny who helped him sit up.

"Ohh…" A low moan escaped him as the cold feeling returned. Several others echoed him and the shouting stopped… for a minute before the entire floor level rang with the shrill screams of its inmates. He saw through hooded lids what was causing the terror and pain. What he saw made him open his eyes fully to stare fearfully at. No eyes, nose, or ears. Peeling skin and rotting breath. The mouth didn't even really look like a mouth just a gaping hole. The woman screaming was back as was the man's high pitched laughter. _**No **_echoed in his mind, _**Do not fall into the madness and fear, instead rise from it. I will help you, pave your path through Hell, and give ideas, tips. I can help you on your way to greatness, all you have to do is say yes.**_

_Would you help me with anything? Protect me and those I trust?_

_**Yes, and much, much more. **_The voice trailed off leaving him with dark chuckling echoing around his mind.

_Yes. Yes! There now help me! _ Came his frantic plea. The hooded figure was closer and was opening its mouth, something was leaving him! He suddenly felt unexplainably tired, so very, very, tired. He started to chuckle just like his mind and felt the consuming blackness of retreating into his mind.

"_**Go away, foul creature! His soul and hers are mine! MINE! Mine do you hear?"**_

For the first time in a long time Harry felt safe and unpressured. _Finally my life is getting better._

_**Sleep now, little Harry, for you and the girl are safe.**_

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**I know it was shorter than the first but I'm in serious need of a Beta! Please if you know one can you ask them to PM me? If you do then I'll dedicate the next chapter to you and make it longer than the first one! Please? *Puppy dog eyes* I promise. Anyways please review and constructive flames or if you have an idea do not hesitate to PM me, OK? Alright bye for now! *Waves stupidly* Have a nice school free Monday! **

**-BookWormQween**

**P.S.- I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE NEXT WEEK OR THE FOLLOWING WEEK WHICH IS WHY I HAVE PRESENTED YOU WITH THIS GIFT!**


	3. Chapter 3

OMG! IT'S BEEN SO LONG, AND I ACCIDENTLY DELETED THE NEXT 2 CHAPTERS AND I CAN ONLY REMEMBER A LITTLE BIT! I'M SO, SO SORRY! But I rewrote the 3rd chapter so here it is.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Daemon, my character, and J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 3: Meet My Mindmate**

_What happened? _ Harry thought groggily while rubbing his sore neck.

_**You fainted, princess, and I hope you're happy because this little red headed bitch won't let go of our head.**_ Dark Harry was upset and wouldn't stop grumbling to himself and Harry.

_O.K. O.K. What's your name anyway?_

_**Daemon. And if she doesn't let go of me I swear I'll…**_

A mad cackle interrupted Daemon and his urges washed over Harry making him want to use every spell in his arsenal the woman who interrupted Daemon.

"Shut up you nasally old **BITCH**!" Harry shouted angrily.

It was silent for a whole minute before the woman started screaming back while others joined in. Harry sat back in his cell a smug smile etched on his face while he observed the chaos he created.

"Harry?" Ginny spoke softly and had it not been for her fear Daemon would have never heard her over all the hate and madness.

_**Ugh. What does she want? A little fear here and a sprinkle of lust there and a shitload of hero worship makes up almost every girl in that horseshit school of yours. The Gryffindor bookworm and that Ravenclaw first year that received a new name at the hands of the entire school, it was Looney. Bastards.**_

_O.K. So do ya' think 'Mione like, likes me?_

_**You have to ask? Idiot. How could you not see the way she looks at you? Figure it out yourself, little sorcerer.**_

_You. Suck. Dragon balls._

_**You are a very rude child, you know that right?**_

"James?!" Called out a raspy and disbelieved voice. Harry deduced that the voice came from the cell next to his. The man continued to call out different names loudly, and this made Daemon annoyed.

_**Tell whichever piece of shit is screaming out names to shut the fuck up before I murder him in his sleep.**_

Harry cautiously made his way toward the still shouting man. Looking through the rather large hole in the wall he saw a pale, stick-thin, hunched over man at his cell door.

Greasy, dirt matted, curly black hair hung loosely below his ears and his eyes were a crazed color of blue making him look incredibly pitiful and daft.

"Excuse me sir, could you perhaps lower your voice just a tad? You're making my friend restless and uneasy." Harry did his best to speak as politely and respectful as possible. The man's eyes snapped over to his and he almost fainted from pure shock and growing horror. Those eyes! How green they were. They could outshine any emerald gems at any time. And that face! How it mimicked his best mates face, James', down to the last detail.

"WHAT ARE _YOU_DOING HERE?" The man called out to Harry through the hole.

"I was arrested 2 days ago for brewing an incredibly dark potion; you know the usual." He shrugged carelessly but then his green eyes sparkled with mirth and he elaborated on his 'crime'. "But it wasn't jus' me brewin' that potion ya' know?" Here Harry's eyes darted over to Ginny's sleeping form, "She's one of the few _**loyal **_females out there." A smirk graced his somewhat dirty features as he saw how the man, Sirius (he sort of screamed his name when he thought Harry's dad, James, was around), paid rapt attention to Harry's every word. "I told her I needed help with a project of mine and she was red as a tomato but she still agreed. I thought it would be harder to turn one of the most prominent light family's daughter to darkness. Apparently not, though because it only took a few words, a couple of kisses, and well placed promises.

"Then we were caught when I passed out from inhaling the fumes and Ginny dear stayed by my side until we were placed in the Hospital Wing and I woke up in handcuffs." The look on Sirius' face was hilarious! He looked horrified and ashamed and just a tad bit proud.

"How could you do all that, Harry?" He asked. Harry leaned in closer to the hole and whispered mockingly with a sadistic smile on his face:

"That's the thing, Sirius. I didn't do any of that!" And then Harry broke into soundless laughter.

Sirius was speechless. And then he thought more about it. A grin slid on his face and a mischievous gleam appeared in his eyes. Why that little bugger! He tricked him! "Bravo, Harry! You pranked the prank master! You really had me going there, though." No response. "Harry?" Nothing still. Sirius transformed into his animagus form and poked his shaggy head into his godson's cell and saw a sight that made his heart melt. A soft whimper left his throat he watched Harry clutch the red headed girl, he assumed to be Ginny, to himself.

Sirius transformed back to his human form and curled into a ball in the corner furthest from his cell door. He fell into dreams filled with memories of the past. James, Lily, Remus, baby Harry, all of them centered around his dreams and, regrettably, his nightmares as well.

**Hey! So again sorry it took me so long, but if you want please leave a review for me. Constructive, good reviews make me write faster; bad, rude reviews make me second guess my writing which leads to me deleting it. So if you don't like my story leave constructive review that, in your opinion, could make it better but just don't badmouth my writing or anyone's writing.**

**~BookWormQween**


End file.
